glee_new_yearfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Scottman
"My family is still in New York." Adam talking to Kevin in Secrets are Meant to be Hidden Adam Scottman is a main character of the Glee New Year. He first appears in first episode Long Way to Sectionals. He is a sophmore at William McKinley High School. He is a member of New Directions. He is a bad boy and a gangster. He used to live in New York with his siblings. He is the captain of the football team. He is the new Puckerman Will had once said to his wife Emma. He plays football and hockey. He is in marshall arts. He guilty pleasure is musicals. He hides a gun in his backpack only his friend Kevin Fisher knows. He is best friends are Kevin Fisher and Liam Black. He is rivals with Jesse Jonas and Jack Brightman. Adam use to date Sarah Jackson until he moved Lima, Ohio. Little does he know she moved to Arkon, Ohio with his sister Haley and brother Cato. He is currently being crushed on by Eva Moon. Adam is the son of billionares Rob and Maria Scottman. He is the younger brother of Thomas and Miles Scottman. He is the quadruplet brother of Oliver, Haley, and Cato Scottman. Thea is his younger sister. His father was secretly a gangster and was killed by shot by an enemy gangster when he was seven years old. His mother worked/took over the family company. Adam Scottman is portrayed by the singer, actor, and broadway star Aaron Tveit. Aaron Tveit has been on Les Miserables, Gossip Girl, and Graceland. Background Childhood Adam was born in Brooklyn, New York to Maria and Rob Scottman on Apirl 2nd. He had two older brothers Thomas and Miles Scottman. His other siblings were born Haley, Oliver, and Cato Scottman. Rob, his father, decided that Haley, Cato, and Adam were going be gangsters without telling Maria what he was doing. Nine months later Hunter was born. A year and a month later his younger sister Thea Scottman was born. Little does the family know that Malcom Friece is the father of Thea who is Rob's arch enemy in both work and the gangs. Rob also decides that Hunter should join them. His father was a gangster in Brooklyn. His father taught Haley, Cato, Hunter, and him to be a gangster when they were five years old. Two years later his father died of being shot by an enemy gangster named Malcom Friece who works for Albany Gang. Adam became friends with Sarah Jackson, Jack Brightman, Spot Herman, and Jesse Jonas when they went to a meeting for the Brooklyn Gang's members. Troubles Maria blames the death of Rob against the children even though she knows its Malcom's fault. Cato decides to runaway and so does Haley, Hunter, and him. They leave when they were eight years old and they get taken care by the gang members. They meet more of the members inculding Jesse's sister Allie Jonas joins he grews close to Allie. He also starts to realize that he has a crush on Sarah. Adam asks Sarah during sixth grade. She said yes and they went to a movie. He almost got caught by the police because he is on the missing list. Ohio? He left New York after the gang banned them for no reason after Jack became leader. The siblings and Allie left for Ohio with the money they had from their father. He met Kevin Fisher and they took him in while his siblings got taken in by the Rose Family. Season 1 Long Way to Sectionals Adam is first seen talking to Kevin and Liam about football tryouts. He auditions for New Directions with Once and for All. Personality Adam is a bad boy because of his past as Gangster. He still cares about other, nice only to his friends, and he is really strong. His guilty pleasure is musicals. Relationship Sarah Jackson : ''Main Article: Adam-Sarah Relationship '' Adam and Sarah met when they were seven years old. Sarah fell in love with him when they first met. He finally realize he loved her and they started dating. They dated for three years until he moved to Ohio. : Start: Pre- Season 1 : End: Pre Season1 Eva Moon : ''Main Artice: Adam-Eva Relationship '' Eva and Adam met when he first moved to Ohio. Eva fell in love with but he didn't have a crush on her. They had the same classes during freshman year. : Start: None : End: None Songs Solos Season 1 Adam.jpg|Once and for All (Long Way to Sectionals) Duets Season 1 None Group (Solos) Season1 None Gallerey Trivia *Nobody knows why he was kicked out **Only Jack and Jesse knows *Adam and Sarah will get back together. **This is confirm by Red Hero. Category:William McKinley High School Student Category:New Directions Member Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Core Characters Category:Adarah Category:Brooklyn Gang Members